The Shadow of Britannia
by AntarPrince
Summary: For as long as can be remembered it's been a legend that the Royal Family has a Shadow heir. A secret heir that would take the Throne should tragedy befall the Royal Family. In a world where the British Empire never ended, this Legend is True


**Title:** **The Shadow of Britannia**

 **Author:** **Chris**

 **Fandom:** **Harry Potter, Code Geass**

 **Rating:** **M or Higher**

 **Authors Notes/Commentary:** **Primarily, yes – I am starting another fanfiction. I know, terrible since I have Three in progress already So, the timing couldn't be more crappy, but what are ya going to do? When the muse hits it hits and you follow it.**

 **Having said that, this will be a Crossover between Harry Potter and Code Geass and as a result, highly AU – Mostly on the Harry Potter end as Code Geass has a Vastly Altered world and Political History. Knowing Code Geass isn't strictly necessary, but will give you a leg-up. I will Try to cover the vastly AU elements in fic and without copious Post-notes and commentary.**

 **Challenge Outline:**

For as long as can be remembered it's been a legend that the Royal Family has a Shadow heir. A secret heir that would take the Throne should tragedy befall the Royal Family. In a world where the British Empire never ended, this Legend is True

 **Rules:**

Harry, Neville or Ron must knowingly or Unknowingly be the Shadow Heir - **Harry**

An event must at some point in the Story put said Heir on the throne

All Affinities Welcome – **Grey, Leaning Dark**

At least 1 Harry Potter Character must be a royal before the event

If it's a Crossover the Heir Must exhibit powers From the crossover Universe

The Government is aware of Magic

Their Guardian knows they are the Shadow heir

 **Guidelines:**

Any pair Other than Harry/Hermione - **Undecided**

James Potter or Frank Longbottom Live - **No**

If James Potter Doesn't live Harry is Raised by Sirius or Remus - **Sirius**

Harry, Ron or Neville are raised as nobility - **Yes**

The Empire is an Absolute Monarchy, or becomes one after the tragedy – **Established Absolute**

Voldemort and/or Dumbledore oppose the Empire – **Yes, but not telling Who or How**

The heir has a Rare Animagus form - _I haven't seen this done in ages_ _–_ _ **Undecided**_

The heir wields Excalibur – **Maybe**

There is NO statute of Secrecy, or it is repealed and Wizards are public knowledge **\- Yes**

One of or All of the boys go to Military school – **All 3**

Technomancy - _The integration of Technology and Magic_ _ **– Eventually but not yet**_

Crossovers – **Code Geass**

Slash – **Always, but also a little Het this time**

 **Forbidden:**

The Heir being Anti-imperial

Rejecting the Crown

Turning the Empire into a Republic

Harry/Hermione

Idiot Ron - _Doesn't mean they have to be BFF's, he just can't be stupid_

* * *

 **Location: Californian Base**

 **October 1996**

Chapter 1

" So, can anybody tell me what led to the downfall of Washington's rebellion," the man at the head of the room asked. His question, however, was met with silence and he looked out over the students expectantly. " Anyone?"

The silence lingered for another moment, but was broken by a quiet voice, more focused on the journal on his desk rather than the question. " It was greed."

The professors had swiveled toward the source of the answer, and he looked down the row at a student with a raven black crewcut and wire-rimmed spectacles. " You care to elaborate on that, Cadet Black-Potter?"

The boy finally put his pen down and looked up at his professor, answering firmly. " Greed sir," he said vaguely. " The Duke of Britannia bribed Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence." The boy concluded his monolog. " Therefore Washington's rebellion was ultimately a victim of greed."

The professor nodded confirm approval of the boy's answer." Correct, Cadet - though I must say a bit long-winded," he smirked a bit of his jive. "There after, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for Independence."

" Why was this, though? Most modern nations would say that one should not negotiate with terrorists, nor insurrectionists but this man was given title and land."

It was another student who answered this time, a redhead who sat in the back looking bored. " Exploitation," he responded as if it were obvious. " Everyone knows that it would be stupid not to exploit the weaknesses of an enemy to your advantage."

" But that's still a questionable decision," a third responded continuing the debate. " The man was a traitor to the Empire and a terrorist. Even if the strategy was effective you are essentially proving that you're willing to reward traitors. What's to stop them thinking that they can get more out of us?"

" True, but Weasley is right on this, I think," said a fourth. " It's true that the action can be seen as a reward, but you're only thinking of the surface action. Lord Franklin may have been given the title of Earl, but its title means nothing more than flowery words without the support of the court. For all of his title he would have been a pariah at court and that makes him powerless."

The bespectacled Cadet Black-Potter nodded in agreement. " The point is a good one Seamus, but I agree with Neville, Ron is right. The title was probably meaningless. Plus, it serves the dual purpose of proving to the EU and Chinese Federation that the Empire can easily bend the will of its enemies to its desire."

Any further conversation was brought to an end by the sound of the bell signaling the end of class. " An excellent perspective Cadet Black- Potter and a spirited debate, but I'm afraid We'll have to continue this another day. Class dismissed!"

The room was a thunder of clattering chairs and moving books as the students hastily stood to leave. The Raven Haired Cadet followed suit at a sedated pace. He stood slowly and silently waved an open palm over his books. The leather bracelet, inlaid with soft pink stones around his wrist glowed softly and the stack of books shrank. He picked them up and Stowed them in his pocket, turning to leave. As he made his way toward the exit the professor's voice rang out over the throng. " And remember! Ten pages on the Humiliation of Edinburgh, due Monday - no excuses!"

As he crossed the threshold, two men in black suits moved to meet him, becoming more alert from their positions at the door. The one on the left, a tall black man spoke quietly into his wrist cuff. " Package is on the move." Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing. They were private security hired by his godfather. Personally, Harry thought it was unnecessary, but Sirius insisted. He had argued against it several times but his godfather refuse to budge on the issue. They mostly stayed out of his way, but it was still a hassle.

" Hey Harry," a voice called drawing his attention. Harry looked back to see Neville jogging up to meet him as they exited the lobby. " You got any plans this weekend? I asked Gran if you can stay over for the weekend."

Neville Longbottom was Harry's best and oldest friend. He had known the boy for as long as he could remember. Neville's mother Alice, God rest, was supposed to be his godmother and vice versa for Neville. Sadly, however, both of their parents had died in the nineteen eighties, because of a terrorist attack. " No, I have a lot to do this weekend," he responded as they reached the black sedan waiting for them on the curb just outside the academy's property. " We have that essay for history, I have that chemistry project that I have to finish, plus that combat tactics essay; not to mention all the practical work: charms, transfigurations, and about four other things."

Neville nodded in acceptance of Harry's logic. " True enough, and I've got that new botany project that I'm working on. I guess I'll see you Monday?"

Harry nodded." Barring anything drastic I don't see why not."

After that, the two boys separated. Neville began to track down the street, he usually walked home, and Harry got into the car. The sedan itself was a simple high-end four-door, it had tinted windows and bulletproof plating, but that was about the extent of it. The inside, however, more closely resembled a stretch limo: Corinthian leather and bar included. Harry sighed, sometimes he really did love magic.

Pulling away, Harry opened the mini fridge and pulled out a soda. He didn't drink them often, but he found that he likes to indulge after class. Opening it, careful not to spell it because of the car jostles he opened the side panel in the door and pulled out the remote control, turning on the television.

" And so the fighting continues with the Middle Eastern Federation amid accusations of aid from the European Union. Forces remain at a standstill with the inclusion of the Middle Eastern mages," the anchor reported. " A spokesman on the ground for Her Highness, Guinevere Su Britannia, however, assures us that it is only a minor nuisance and the Britannian offensive is on task."

Harry's lip curled in disgust. It was no surprise of course that this was the official line handed to the media, but Harry knew a disaster when he saw one. It was obvious that Her Highness was in a bind. It was no surprise though. If the rumors were true, Her Highness Guinevere didn't have a military bone in her body. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if the campaign stretched for another decade, maybe more. If she didn't put it down, then it would undermine Britannian authority on the global stage.

After that, he only listened with half an ear as they made the way to the manor. It was state-run anyway, it wasn't like he'd hear much of worth anyway.

"We're arriving sir." The voice of the driver sounded over the intercom as they pulled on to his street. Harry downed the remainder of his soda in a single gulp as they pulled into the drive. He waited till the man rounded the car and opened it before stepping out, nodding in acknowledgment.

It wasn't much to look at, especially from this angle, just an old red-brick house: Two floors and an attic and there was a solarium, but Harry loved it. It made him feel safe and warm despite the cold, forbidding presence of the place that was synonymous with Black Family residences. To Harry, it was home; even with the Ghosts and poltergeists that roamed its halls.

With a content sigh, Harry entered the house. "Oh, welcome home Master Harry," a feminine voice greeted him.

He greeted her with a smile in return. "And a good afternoon to you as well Ms. Vane." Emma Vane was the house maid, a mundane of common birth. Harry had spoken to Sirius about getting a house-elf or two; it was cheaper and more reliable, but he had shrugged Harry of saying that it was a good paying Britannian job and that it was the job of the nobility to provide opportunity to its citizens. Besides, Harry conceded. He very much liked Emma.

"Once you are settled, there's tea in the Solarium," she told him. "Lord Black would like to speak with you."

"Thank you dear," he nodded walking away. "Tell him I'll be there momentarily."

He made his way through the house and up the stairs, loosening his tie and shucking his uniform jacket as he went. Once in his room he tossed the offending article onto the chair in front of the bay window. Similarly, he toed off his boots next to the door. He emptied his pockets, placing the shrunken objects on his desk, discarding his trousers as well.

With a lazy wave of his hand – bracelet glowing a soft pink in response - the chest of Drawers opened and a simple pair of black slacks and a read button-up tee rose and glided into his hand. He put them on quickly, buttoning the shirt and trousers, not bothering to tuck the shirt. He finished with a pair of black sneakers under his bed.

He found his godfather just where Emma said he would be, having a cuppa. If Harry had to guess he would wager, there was a jigger or two of fire whiskey in the cup as well. This in mind he jibbed Sirius. "Can anyone have a cup, or is this a twenty-one and over tea party?"

Sirius chuckled and gestured for Harry to join him. "How was the day?" He asked as he poured more tea for his godson.

"Like every other," he responded dryly as he sat across from the other man and accepted the tea. "We did, however, cover Washington's Rebellion and I've got ten pages on the Humiliation of Edenborough due Monday."

Sirius nodded in approval. "Well, you're going to have to do it, and whatever else you have in your spare time," he told Harry and answered his quizzical look. "We're going to court this weekend, it's Prince Cedric's birthday."

Hearing this, Harry's face scrunched up and he sported a frown of displeasure. "Aww Siri," he whined petulantly. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes," the man told his godson firmly. Even Sirius, however, looked slightly sympathetic. In truth, he didn't much like it either, but it was a necessary evil. "You are the heir to two noble houses; your absence will be noted. Besides, you're going to have to get used to it eventually anyway."

Harry sighed. Sirius was right of course; politics came hand-in-hand with nobility, but it wasn't the politics of court and that bothered him. In fact, he was rather good of them, if he said so himself. There was nothing wrong with whining and dining, and schmoozing the other Lords. It was always a good thing to make new connections and curry favor from those who had power. Plus, being associated with the Imperial family in any fashion was always a good thing for anyone, let alone a young noble like himself, but that was not Harry's issue.

"But it's a Ball!" He complained, looking pained. "Going to court is one thing, but there will be dancing!"

With the source of his godson's discomfort apparent Sirius laughed, which only caused Harry to glare at him hatefully. "It won't be that bad, the Prince is only a few years older than you are. Frankly, I would be surprised if the Ball was even his idea. At any rate, I had Emma pack a weekend bag, but you should go through your things and make sure you got anything that you want to take with you."

"When are we leaving, "he asked while nodding in agreement. He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head, but he would take a look.

"In a little over an hour," Sirius told him. "I've already called ahead to have the jet prepped."

Harry nodded and stood to leave, to go prepare himself for the trip. "I should go get ready then, "he reiterated. About halfway out of the room he stopped and swore to himself, looking back at his godfather.

"What is it?"

"We have to get him a gift, "Harry explained. He hated gift giving on its own, shopping for a prince would be impossible and never mind the fact that they were leaving in about an hour. There wasn't a lot of time, but they would have to get something. No doubt it would be noticed if they were the only ones that didn't present a gift to the Prince.

Sirius made a calming motion with his free hand. "Relax, relax, we can go have a shop when we land in Pendragon," he plays placated Harry.

Harry stopped and thought about it for a moment before nodding in acceptance. It still didn't leave a great deal of time, but they wouldn't be rushing to find a gift either. With that, he left Sirius to his devices and returned to his room to get ready. "Emma where is my suitcase?" He called before entering.

"I moved it to the car Master Harry!" Came the distant reply.

Closing the door behind him, he took a minute to assess the room. Was there anything he wanted to take? Most of what he needed would've been packed already, and anything else he can pick up in the capital that we chose to… "Aha," he said to himself noticing the books a new desk. He would definitely need those.

Sliding the books back into his pocket he looked back over at the dresser, his eyes falling to the portable mirror on top. "Contact Neville Longbottom," he spoke aloud in the mirror clouded in response before clearing to reveal the face of his best friend.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?" The other boy said in greeting.

Harry responded without answering directly. "Hey, Nev. So, if you heard anything about one of the princes and a Royal Ball at court this weekend? Sirius has already had my stuff packed."

"Yeah, same here. Gran's mentioned it to me. More like spring it on me when I walked in the door. I take it you're not looking forward to it?"

Harry took a minute to look back at the mirror and scowled at his best friend. "Oh yes, an entire weekend of dinner and dancing, I'm just ecstatic." He said sarcastically. "So you decided what you're gonna get him yet?"

He didn't need to see Neville's face and know that he hadn't realized that a president would be appropriate. "Oh bugger me!" He swore to himself. "What the bloody hell are you supposed to get a prince who has everything? "They were going to the Royal Palace in Pendragon, the capital of the Brittanian Empire, it wasn't like they could just get a box of chocolates for a classmate that they hardly spoke to. This was a Prince of the Empire, and not just any Prince but the heir apparent. No, a Five-pound box of chocolate wouldn't do. Sometimes nobility sucked. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Harry smirked knowingly at his friend over the mirror. "Possibly, "he said vaguely. "I'm going to have a poke around the shops in Pendragon before the Ball." The party probably wouldn't start until dinner, that should give him about an hour or so to shop before dinner assuming dinner was at a proper hour.

That gave him pause. "Hold on a minute," he told his friend and went to the bedroom door. He stuck his head out and yelled down the hall. "Sirius, when is dinner!"

There was a moment of silence before a muffled yell responded. "The invitation says eight thirty!" Eight thirty, it was a four-hour flight nonstop, he should be able to manage it and still make an appearance around nine still appearing fashionably late.

"We should probably leave soon!" He yelled finally before shutting the door.

"You do realize that you're a wizard? You don't have to yell back and forth like an uncivilized child," Neville commented.

Harry just shrugged. "I suppose I could then you'd have nothing to nag me about," he teased. "At any rate, we better get going. Contact me when you've found something, We'll compare."

Neville nodded and the connection of the mirror went dead, reflecting Harry's room again. He did one last look around this room and patted the pockets of his slacks to make sure he had everything and left the room.

"Padfoot, I'm ready let's get a move on!"

* * *

 **And there we have the first chapter. I know it probably seems boring to most people, but it's actually very important. It illustrates characterization and mentality, as well as giving a brief taste of historical changes.**

 **I could've made this chapter longer, combining it with chapter 2 but it really wasn't necessary and I find that a lot of people don't like to read longer chapters these days. It's a pity, but it's true. They usually make about halfway and crap.**

 **But anyway, has I said, first chapter and I promise there's more coming. Please do review it does seem than the muse. Good, bad, flames I accept them all. Hopefully, chapter 2 will be up soon. A bit of shopping for a birthday present and the ball itself.**

 **tootles!**


End file.
